Talent Showdown
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: The sequel to Two Halfas Make a Whole. There's a talent show at Casper High. Who will enter the show? And will there be a bit of conflict backstage, perhaps? Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

The Steph Series is back! (So it's been one day. But honestly, do you care? You're getting a new story!)

I don't own DP. I do own Steph.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another normal day at Casper High. Lancer was giving out detentions like crazy, students were trying desperately hard not to fail, and Danny was trying to keep his powers a secret.

Along with Danny, another girl was trying to keep her powers a secret. Steph wasn't having as much difficulty as Danny, because she was able to quickly think up excuses every time her powers slipped.

As Steph and Danny walked through the halls of the school, along with Tucker and Sam, they passed a small corkboard plastered with random pieces of colored paper. One of them caught Steph's eye, and she strayed from the group to get a closer look at it.

After reading the paper, she pulled it off the board and ran over to the other three, holding it. "Look at this!" she said. Danny took the paper from her. "Announcing Casper High's first annual talent show," he read. "Come and show your special talents onstage. To audition, come to the music room at any time." He looked up at Steph. "So? I don't think any of us have a talent. Not that we can show everyone, anyways."

Steph sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go throw away the flyer." She walked in the other direction as the group. They walked away without her.

Steph passed a trashcan, than another. She continued to walk until she made it to the music room. She looked around for any of her friends. She saw none, so she quickly ducked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry about the long wait. So so sorry! But here's a new chapter, and the chapters will be more frequent now!

I don't own Danny Phantom, I do own Steph.

* * *

Chapter 2

At lunch, Steph met up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker again. "Hey, where were you?" Tucker asked. "I..er...had to get some help from a teacher," Steph replied quickly. Tucker shrugged and went back to eating the cafeteria food, which was some sort of meat.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Steph...you're doing great in every class. You don't need help." "In French," she said. "You're not in that class." "Okay.." Danny said slowly.

Steph sat down at the table. "So, what are you talking about?" "Well, we were going to have a 'Movie Night' at my house later," Danny said. "You wanna come?" "Sure! I might be a little late, though," Steph replied. "Why?" Sam asked. "I've...er...gotta go run some errands with my mom."

"All right." Everyone then ate their lunches in silence.

That evening, Steph stood on Danny's doorstep and knocked on the door. Jazz answered the door. "Hi Steph," she said. "C'mon in." Steph walked through the house until she found the room where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting, watching a movie.

The three greeted her, and then she wordlessly sat on the couch. They watched the movie not in silence, but talking about it as normal teens do.

When the movie ended, Tucker, Sam, and Steph prepared to leave. But right before they left, Steph stopped them. "Could you come to the talent show on Friday?" she asked.

"Why bother?" Sam said. "It's just going to be a bunch of cheerleaders trying to sing...key word trying." "C'mon guys. Please come?"

The three looked at each other, unsure, then Danny spoke. "We'll come." "Great! See ya later!" Steph ran out the door.

* * *

Necromancer Anonymous: The chapters are all somewhat short, I know, but they get longer. And while I appreciate the suggestions, the whole fic's already written, so I don't need them.

DaydreamingTurtle: She will...do something. I don't give spoilers.

The Fuzy Llama: Interesting choice of ghosts. Desiree will be in this.

Kuurah: Cliffhangers are fun!

SawCyn-wroteSin: Good. Interested is good.

Hentai Kitti Kat: You'll see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize to all, but this chapter is very very short.

Happy Turkey Day!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why are we going to this thing again?" Tucker groaned as he, Danny, and Sam walked through the crowded auditorium to their seats. "Because Steph told us to," Danny replied. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

The three all scanned the large room for the girl. Seeing no sign of her, they simply sat down. A random girl walked past them and handed them pieces of paper. Danny threw it over his shoulder, Tucker began to fold it into a paper airplane, and Sam actually read the paper.

"No wonder Steph's not here…she's actually in the show!" Danny leaned over to look at Sam's paper. The paper was actually a program, listing the performers and the titles of their acts. Near the bottom of the paper, in 12 point font, was stated:

Stephanie Malley-Not a Pea in the Pod

"Not a Pea in the Pod? What's that?" Tucker asked, reading the program. Sam shrugged. "Maybe some obscure band or song."

The lights dimmed, and the show began. Nobody in the audience had any idea that a few acts later, disaster would strike.

* * *

DaydreamingTurtle: Yes, she's doing something, as you can plainly see with this chapter.

Hentai Kitti Kat: You kinda see in this chapter what she's doing, but as more information, she's singing.

SawCyn-wroteSin: This was already typed…unfortunately, I have many other fics I need to type.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I would've but, I've had a few personal issues.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. And review! It helps me remember that I have this story and I need to update more frequently.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Next year, flaming chainsaws will NOT be allowed in juggling acts!" Mr. Lancer yelled after an act that was hilarious for some, and quite painful for others.

"Now, our next act is by a boy named Rek Luks," Mr. Lancer said. He walked off the stage, and a small boy walked onstage.

The boy did nothing, just stood in the center of the stage. As time slowly passed, the audience grew bored of watching him, so they began to talk amongst each other. Once nobody was paying attention to the boy, he smiled evilly, then raised his hands. The lights in the auditorium instantly turned off, plunging the room into darkness.

Unable to see their friends anymore, the audience turned back to the boy. As they watched him, he suddenly, inexplicably, collapsed.

The crowd gasped. Some rushed onstage to help him. Everyone was watching the boy, except one.

Danny was watching a thing blue mist float from the boy's body. He was the only one who could see the mist, as it floated over to him, and began to form a humanoid shape. It formed arms, legs, a torso, a head, and as a finishing touch, flaming hair and goatee.

The figure spoke. "Hello, ghost child."

* * *

Jonakhensu: No, not a sea chantey. Actually, the song she'll sing is one I wrote.

Hentai Kitti Kat: Well, your wait for the next chapter is over!

Kuurah: This isn't soon enough, is it?

ZAGRH8R: Well, I hope you think the song itself is as interesting as its title….and the fic should be good as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I apologize, but this chapter is short. Deal with it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Skulker?" Danny asked. "What are you doing here?" "Getting revenge." So saying, the ghost grabbed Danny and phased out of the auditorium with him.

"Hey Danny, did you see tha-" Tucker looked around wildly for his best friend. "Danny? Hey Sam, Danny's not here." Sam looked around. "Let's go find him."

The two quickly slipped out of the auditorium. In the hall was Danny and Skulker. They were fiercely battling. Danny saw Sam and Tucker, and he yelled to them, "Go get Steph! I need help!"

"Tucker, you stay. I'll get her," Sam said, running back into the auditorium.

Inside, people were panicking, trying to get the fallen boy to get up. Sam easily snuck to the backstage entrance, but her way was then blocked by Mr. Lancer. "Where do you think you're going, Ms. Manson?" he asked. "I…er…have a message for Steph. Her…um..uncle's in the hospital," Sam lied. "Nobody gets in unless they are in the show," Mr. Lancer replied. "Fine, I'll be in the show," Sam said. Mr. Lancer pulled out a clipboard. "All right. What is the title of your ac-" Sam ran past him, into the backstage area.

She soon saw Steph, and cried, "Steph! Danny's in trouble! He needs your help!" Steph ran out from backstage with her.

When they arrived to where Danny, Tucker, and Skulker had been, they found Tucker cowering in a corner out of fear, Danny barely conscious, and Skulker about to kill the ghost boy.

* * *

DaydreamingTurtle: Yes. Skulker.

SawCyn-wroteSin: Yes, they were to begin with. Don't ask why.

Jonakhensu: I don't care if they're fun, I've already written the story-and I don't know any sea chanteys!


	6. Chapter 6

I would've had this up yesterday, but I was at my friend's.

Anyways, the chapter is once again short, so I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 6

Steph immediately transformed to Steph Spirit. She shot an ectoplasmic energy beam at Skulker, distracting him from Danny. As he was distracted, Danny was able to break free.

The three began a tough battle. Skulker used the fancy gadgets from his armor to attack, but Danny and Steph easily dodged his attacks. Danny and Steph threw ectoplasmic energy balls at Skulker, but he was able to dodge those. They were evenly matched, so there was no clear winner.

Finally, Skulker stopped his attacks. "Two against one isn't fair, now is it?" he said. "Maybe I should even the odds a bit-or turn them in my favor."

He pressed a button on his arm, sending a signal to the Ghost Zone. Soon, a ghost appeared in the room. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost was followed by some Ectopuses, who in turn were followed by a ghost of a lunch lady.

Ghosts continued to pour into the room, until it was filled with every ghost Danny had ever fought.

* * *

Thanks to all loverly reviewers!

Jonakhensu: I wasn't planning on changing my story. However, I am considering working a sea chantey into a future chapter of one of my other stories.

DaydreamingTurtle: This is what happens. –points up-

SuperNatural92: Making up tunes for songs are just easy for me…I write the words, then just sort of sing them to myself, using whatever tune comes into my head. And as for your review for my other story, HPT has been deleted. Gone. Kaput. But some of them are on my website, link on my profile, and future ones will be posted on my Deviantart account.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I'm back from my long Christmas hiatus!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Great. Just great," Danny said sarcastically. "Perfect," Steph added, in the same sarcastic tone. The two stood back to back in the middle of a circle created by the ghosts. Everywhere they turned, another ghoulish face would pop up.

"So..why aren't they attacking?" Steph asked. Danny shrugged, and then Skulker answered her question. "We are waiting for one more." "No, I'm here," said a voice from above them. "Let the slaughter begin."

Steph and Danny looked to where the voice had come from. Nothing was there. However, in the next instant, a figure materialized. He glared at the two halfas with pupilless red eyes, and a smirk was plastered upon his face.

"Now," Vlad ordered. Skulker nodded, then tossed two small boxes towards Danny and Steph. The boxes instantly grew larger, trapping Danny and Steph inside.

Skulker then smiled evilly and pressed a button placed upon his left arm, causing the boxes to send volts of electricity through the teens. They were both forced to return to their human states.

The ghosts then closed in on the two. "I guess this is it," Steph muttered, sounding defeated. "I just wish we could fight back."

Though she tried to resist, Desiree slowly reached out a hand and pressed 'Release' on the two boxes.

* * *

2 reviewers? I'm disappointed.

DaydreamingTurtle: He's evil…so, yeah, he can do whatever.

Hentai Kitti Kat: Yes, that is a lot!


End file.
